


Still The One

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Human Louis, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Character Death, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampire Harry, 前世今生怎么说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 1976 年，吸血鬼 Harry 与人类 Louis 在纽约遇见。1990 年，一场意外让 Harry 失去 Louis。十余年后，Harry 再次与 Louis 相遇。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> 这summary写得好烂，干。
> 
> 本来想写得很火热的吸血鬼au，就一边害怕一边又要吸血鬼让自己也变吸血鬼那种。  
> 可是写成纯情挂了。  
> 本来想写完再一口气发。但最近估计没啥精力写。不想让这个遗落在硬盘里，毕竟写挺多了，所以，分上下部发出来吧。  
> （意思是各位喜欢或给点idea的话我估计会产后续更快一些↑）  
> （后面部分写7000多字了目前。）  
> 回头去看之前写的这些，感觉好烂好烂好烂都什么，但写都写了，懒得改了。  
> 被雷到是我的错。
> 
> 他们两个都格外温柔。所以我觉得，会，OOC。（  
> 当然我一直在OOC。

**a**

难道是因为要活得漫长，所以，似乎他们比普通人拥有更强的记忆力。Harry 记得 Louis 出现在城堡里的每寸角落时的场景，他说过的每一句话，他不小心洒出的每一滴茶，他们在哪一处做爱时那天的月相。

他们刚搬进来时已在一起四年之久。那是 1980 年。作为吸血鬼、需要四处辗转以防被普通人识破身份的 Harry 当时在美国，他辞去在纽约一家报社的记者工作，Louis 那份在布鲁克林咖啡店的糊口工作也不值得留恋，他们踏上回英国的航班，告别让他们相遇、碰撞的土地。离开前他们重返纽约港，回顾四年前使他们遇见彼此的 1976 年美国建国两百周年庆典，纽约城内所有的夜店彻夜不眠，Harry 和 Louis 在曼哈顿的一间酒吧遇见。

在褪下衬衫时，Harry 就和 Louis 坦白了。他太可爱，他一点也不想伤害他。其实他很久没饮人血了，但他不知道自己身体内吸血鬼的基因是否能抑制住。在他们随便找的挂着霉味的旅馆房间里，Harry 告诉 Louis，他是吸血鬼，对，就是传说中的吸血鬼，那是真的。

他看到 Louis 愣住，解开扣子的手停下，以为 Louis 会以为他是个相信都市传说的中学生，或者在想要怎么逃跑。Louis 根本不需要苦想与害怕，Harry 会让他走的。

但 Louis 耸耸肩，牙齿抿着嘴唇，像根本不在乎。

“没事，我不害怕。你根本就不想伤害我的，对吧？”

那一点可堪称毛糙的勇敢让 Harry 感到惊讶，也是他后来喜欢 Louis 的原因之一。事后他们互留了电话号码，Harry 以为那只会在他们中谁单身寂寞时才有用。但 Louis 首先来电，话题不是你今晚无聊吗有空吗，而是关于 Harry 吸血鬼身份的追问，吃什么，喜欢阳光吗，你的牙齿真的很尖吗，你几岁了。他好大胆，也不怕吸血鬼介意被问年龄、然后他会被上门追杀。Harry 喜欢他这一点。

世纪之交出生的 Harry 那时已七十多岁，但保持着人类二十四岁的容貌，他的各种假证件上也写着二十四岁。他们后来约会时，Louis 开玩笑说我是不是该喊你 daddy 啊快八十岁的 Harry，那却让人生阅历更丰富的 Harry 不由得脸红。

好奇心过度旺盛的 Louis 甚至用针刺破手指头，然后把手指伸进习惯只喝动物血的 Harry 的獠牙间，说，他想让 Harry 告诉他他的血是什么味道。他勇敢至极，做爱时 Harry 的牙齿顶到他的颈侧时，他会问你是不是想就此咬下去，喝够甜美的血液，顺便再把我变成你的一员。关于后一点，Harry 认真地想过。他不想要作为人类的 Louis 会离世、而作为吸血鬼的他近乎永生这样的现实。自私地，Harry 当然想要将 Louis 变为他的同类。

“我会的，Haz。”Louis 说，“等到我认为最好的时候，我会的。”

1980 年他们返回英国。他们在美国早已同居，且双亲早逝的 Louis 在故土上近乎无依无靠，所以，搬进 Harry 的家，那是顺理成章的事。他的家是一座城堡，耸立于远离市区的海边。他们建了自己的农场与菜园，他们偶尔爬到悬崖上去听海浪。Harry 转为一名自由记者，顶着新的笔名撰稿，Louis 则是帮他校对、润色和处理其他事宜的助手。他们不需要这么做，凭吸血鬼长年的积攒和家族的帮助，Harry 和 Louis 明可过悠闲的生活。但必须要做点脑力劳动他们才会舒服。

那天是 1990 年 2 月 1 日，Harry 的生日。根据身份证明他三十八岁，实际是接近百岁。而 Harry 的容貌仍保持着二十余岁的年轻模样，那让已经满四十的 Louis 说，好了，现在他才是 daddy 的那一个，他觉得自己好像在和年轻的男孩在恋爱。

“你知道，Lou，你明明可以永葆青春的。”Harry 在暗示他。

“我可以透露吗？这就是我要给你的生日惊喜。”

在 Harry 快猛冲过去啃咬他的颈侧时，Louis 轻巧地躲开，甩着套在手指上的车钥匙，说他现在得出门一趟，烤箱坏了，他得进城去买一个新的，不然生日蛋糕就做不成。他溜得飞快，边跑边回头要 Harry 在家就好，天气太冷了，路面还结冰了。

“早点回来，Louis。”

“我知道！”

Louis 没有回来。

所有人都告诉 Harry，这不是 Louis 的错，是对面醉驾的货车司机与结冰的路面的错。他们在 Harry 后来疯狂借酒消愁期间也安慰他，这场事故和你一点关联都没有，你不要再消沉。而 Harry 总是假设，如果他没有把 Louis 带回没有商店的郊区，如果他没有那么喜欢蛋糕，如果他的生日不在冬天，如果他早早就将 Louis 变为吸血鬼，如果 Louis 没有遇见他，那么 Louis 根本不会，这样。

Harry 永远忘不了那一天他的所见，十余年后他仍然会因为那幅场景而在黑夜里惊醒。那是最鲜红的噩梦。过去他曾舔着 Louis 的指腹、告诉 Louis 他的血是最甜的，而当它彻底在 Harry 面前铺开时他却只剩呕吐的冲动。跳出噩梦的 Harry 抱着被子面对床单空荡荡的另一边深呼吸，然后踏下床捡起酒瓶走向阳台。事故以后他便不在城堡里居住，填充于那里每一英寸的关于 Louis 的回忆逼迫他窒息。他再次辗转于各地，在意大利的一座小岛上生活，偶尔去酒吧打零碎的工，更多时候趴在自己公寓的阳台上喝酒。

流浪于各处的目的更在于 Harry 想追寻 Louis 的踪迹。他知道人会重生，但是名字与常住地或许会改变，甚至样貌也会有轻微改变，所以数据库或许是无用的。只能踏遍所有土地，寻找 Louis 的踪迹，以及，寻求他人的协力。

聘请的吸血鬼侦探于日落时分敲响 Harry 公寓的门。“你终于可以停止酗酒了，Harry Styles”，说完他将一个文件袋丢上茶几。Harry 在文件袋上扯开一个粗糙的口，取出文件。那是 Louis 的照片。他从未见过的 Louis 的年轻时的照片，青涩得让 Harry 感到陌生。他边翻阅侦探送来的调查报告，边听对方说道，Louis Tomlinson——他现在的姓氏是“Tomlinson”——1991 年出生在英格兰唐卡斯特，现今十七岁，在念高中。

最后一张照片里，Louis 和一个年龄相仿的女孩在街角简陋的炸鱼薯条店靠着玻璃窗面对面而坐。他笑得腼腆，Harry 想他们正在约会，她是 Louis 的女友。他当然可以有女友或男友了，他根本不认识 Harry，没有需要做出忠诚的承诺，Harry 对 1991 年生的 Louis 而言是完全的陌生人。

Harry 起身，去找烟。他不习惯也不喜欢抽烟，只是焦虑时干嚼着一端。他拉开抽屉寻找铁质烟盒，打开后取出一根，那是 Louis 当年离开前抽的那一款，幸运地从未停产。Louis 那天熄灭的烟头与盛着烟灰的玻璃缸现在还静坐在 Harry 城堡大厅里，孤独地过着十几年的岁月。

“他看起来似乎过得不错。我很高兴。”Harry 说。

“Harry，你应该回到他的身边……”鲜少在工作中夹杂私人情感的侦探给出建议。

“他已经有别人了，你也看到。”

“哈？你知道高中的情侣并没有多少最后会在一起。你根本不是因为这，而是害怕见到他。Harry，当年的那场事故根本与你无关——”

“操！”他粗鲁地打断侦探，“所有人都在说与我无关，但那就是我的错。是我把 Louis 带到了我的城堡，我把他带进我的生活，最后才让他……”

他说不下去，将香烟丢地，然后一屁股坐回沙发痛哭，让一向冷酷的侦探不忍再看下去，伸出手臂搂抱、安慰他。

“我不能……毁掉 Louis 的生活……再一次……”在哭声的各个间隙中 Harry 艰难地组织句子。

但是你有没有考虑过，Louis 一直在等你，可能他自己也没有察觉到。你们是命中注定的安排。Harry 听到抱着他的侦探问。他继续听拍着他的背的侦探说，你真可笑，Harry Styles，一百多岁了还哭到要人安慰。不过好在你长得年轻，看上去和高中生人类差不多，所以呢，还可以冒充高中生、在学校里混混日子。

Harry 停下哭声，支起身子。

“你是在暗示我……”

“对，我是在暗示你应该去追上 Louis 的脚步。”

“我不能，你知道的，我不能。我准会又给他带去厄运。”

“天，Harry，一百多年的生活经验就让你得到了迷信这套坏习惯？”侦探站起身。他拿上帽子转身就要走，“要么勇敢点去追随他，要么以后我不会接受你的委托，臭小子。去追他，你会得到一份详尽的调查报告，调查显示 1991 年出生的 Louis 同 1950 年出生的 Louis 一样，仍旧非常爱你。晚安，Styles。”

一个月后，Harry 回到高中。

准确说，Louis Tomlinson 所在的高中。

他以转学生身份出现，对那所基本不会有转学新生的学校来说是头等新闻。还是一个漂亮的转学生。离开意大利前他剃掉了长胡、稍微剪短了头发。

他的第一节课是选修的新闻课，那儿没有 Louis。Harry 的目光飞向四处，捕到有多少个男孩女孩正盯着他，其中不乏传情的。他想抓来一个问问“你知不知道 Louis Tomlinson”在哪。不过，凭他对现在高中生的不多了解，也知道那会让流言迅速流传。

临近下课前，老师布置了合作作业，要求二人一组，阅读纪实文学作品并提交阅读报告和评论。分组按座位分，Harry 数了数，到场的人为单数，坐在角落的他大概得独行。

当他准备举手，说他一个人也没问题——真的没问题，和 Louis 在一起时他还是记者呢——时，教室的前门被敲响、推开，有人迈进房间。

“噢，Tomlinson 先生。”讲台上的老师露出讽刺的笑，“又迟到了。”

“抱歉，家里的事，刚才送妹妹去上学。”

不是坏学生的理由，所以老师懒得追究， “来得正好。新的作业你就和新来的 Harry 一组吧。Harry 在最后一排，Harry? Harry?”

Harry 在发抖。

他在看到 Louis 那头褐色头发闯进教室时就下意识地猛低下头。Louis 与老师交谈时的声音在 Harry 耳里仿佛是不真实的声响，他已经太久没有听到 Louis 的声音。不，他存有 Louis 的歌曲录音，他给 Louis 录过磁带与黑胶，在 Louis 离去的最初几年，Harry 经常搬出磁带机或唱片机，一次接一次循环反复地播放 Louis 唱的歌。但这些日常的话语，“抱歉”“家”“刚才”“妹妹”“上学”，这些不带歌调的、Louis 的声音，Harry 已经接近二十年没有听到。

他不知道该怎么做，他完全没有一个壮年成熟吸血鬼该有的冷静模样。他又觉得再走入 Louis 的生活是个坏主意。他想逃。恐慌中的 Harry 完全没听到下课铃响，也没有听到渐渐趋近角落的脚步声。

一只干净的手臂朝 Harry 低下的脑袋伸来。

太干净了。这不是 Louis 的手臂会有的模样。Harry 记得后来 Louis 的手臂上爬着多少纹身，他们的纹身一一配对。但是，现在 Louis 的手臂是一片洁净。如同他的记忆与人生一样，洗刷为只有 Harry 才记得过去曾有多绚丽的白茫茫。

“嘿，Harry，我叫 Louis，你的新搭档（partner）。”

 _我当然知道你叫_ _Louis_ _。_ 他想说。这是他曾经最常念出的一个词，在 Harry 的语料库里出现的频率几乎可与“hi”“the”等同。这是他过去每天醒来后第一个自然流出嘴唇的词——即便是在 Louis 离开后，他痛恨自己仍保留着这个习惯——这是他半夜因噩梦醒来时下意识念出的词、仿佛这个词能拯救他于梦魇，这是他们过去无数次欢爱时他时刻挂在嘴边的词，宛若赞叹。

_还有_ _“_ _新搭档_ _”_ _。不，你明明是我过去的伴侣（_ _partner_ _）。_

Harry 开始想，也许，与 Louis 重见，不会给 Louis 带来任何厄运，而是对他过往的审判。用只有 Harry 一人记得的过往去审判他将 Louis 扯进他生活的罪行。必然，未来还有无数个这样的时刻——Louis 说出一句无关紧要的话，Harry 却将他放入二人回忆中细细琢磨，以一种自虐的方式待在 Louis 身边。不，他也许都不能在 Louis 身边多久。他们即将毕业，Louis 有他的恋人。他现在没有回复 Louis 的问好，他在掉眼泪，在 Louis 眼里准是个没礼貌的怪人，Louis 或许会跑。

“嘿，你怎么哭了？”Harry 听到他面前的 Louis 问。

夺眶而出的眼泪下一秒被白色衣摆擦去。没有手帕与纸巾的 Louis 提起衣摆擦拭 Harry 的眼泪，在衣摆被浸湿后换上手背。

谁会主动给这样奇怪的陌生人擦泪。Louis 在这一行为上展露出来的勇敢与不寻常让 Harry 觉得，还有什么是不变的。那让他稍得安慰。他开始张口，说他叫 Harry，很高兴认识你，Louis。话出口后又便是一阵绞痛。“很高兴认识你”，那是他们 1976 年才该说的话，而在三十余年后，他却要将这句初识时才会用的话重复给 Louis。

Louis 仍然在擦他的眼泪。他的掌心陌生而熟悉，Harry 想要让脸颊躺在那温暖的掌心中，就是他曾习惯的那样。但是他不能，他只能和 Louis 维持友情的距离，或许这一次与 Louis 的遇见，Harry 从头至尾都只能维持友情的距离。

“认识你也很高兴，Harry。”Louis 的另一只手抚上 Harry 的头发，“但很奇怪，你很熟悉，好像我见过你……不，我梦到过你很多次。包括你哭泣时的模样。我梦到一个很像你的人，窝在很旧的沙发上读小说，然后他突然哭了，说结尾很难受。在梦里，呃，我去安慰那个人。所以，我现在也想这么做。抱歉，我觉得我不该说这么多。”

他的安慰却不能让 Harry 现在的哭声平息。他多么想让 Louis 知道那不是梦，而是曾发生过的真实。他确实曾在城堡大厅的沙发上读小说读哭过，无数次，Louis 总摸着他的头安慰你真是太敏感了 Hazza，但也不是什么坏事。

现在，他的额头抵上 Louis 的小腹，那里有总能治愈他的最熟悉的热量。Harry 听 Louis 笑着说，很奇怪你是我遇到过的第一次见面就哭的人，我有这么让你不喜欢吗。可惜现在最熟悉的热量或许要成为 Harry 最畏惧的冷意。他们之间隔着太远了。Louis，我们不是第一次就见面，我也没有不喜欢你，天啊，我明明有多爱你，你是知道的——他根本不知道 1991 年生的 Louis 是否会相信 Harry 想要坦白的真相，也不知道现在他能够拥抱到的 Louis，是否会像他再也拥抱不到的 Louis 那样，在得知 Harry 是吸血鬼时，会说他不害怕，会勇敢地问“你根本不会伤害我吧”，还是，Louis 会远远地跑开，又一次跑出 Harry 的生活。

**b**

对于刚租的新家，Harry 还不甚熟悉。他习惯出了厨房就往右拐，那是意大利的公寓里他的房间所在的方向。现在，他应往左拐，上楼，再拐一次，才到达他的房间。

举着两个茶杯的 Harry 用脚轻轻踢开半掩的门。Louis 的动作迅速，但还是没逃过 Harry 的眼睛。Louis 刚才在拿着 Harry 放在桌上的 Styles 一家的合照看——前不久刚拍的，为了帮 Harry 成功伪装为二十一世纪的高中生，总要拍张新的合照——在 Harry 进来的那一瞬间把合照放回了远处。

Harry 飞速撇开目光，假装他没看到，同时将茶杯放在 Louis 手边。

即将坐下时，他听 Louis 小声开口说：“昨晚我又梦到你了，Harry。我真的不知道怎么回事。”

在他们相识——这一次相识——以后，Louis 几乎每天都会告诉 Harry，他梦到了他。Louis 不像在说假话，他听起来没有其他目的，比如，他要用这种话和 Harry 调情。每一次，他在 Harry 身边淡定坐下，描述有 Harry 的梦境。即便无法熟记每一个细节，但 Louis 记得大体的轮廓。他说，梦到他在咖啡店上班，Harry 跑来买咖啡，他不需要 Harry 开口都知道他要点什么；梦到他们在公寓地板上争吵，话题是要养猫还是养狗，最后什么也没养成；梦到他们隐居在海边的一座城堡里，那时 Louis 自己的模样有些苍老。

那本应让 Harry 欣慰，因为他们真实的回忆重回 Louis 的脑海。但，老天，那是梦境，那是 _不真实_ 的梦境，堆得再多，Louis 也会只觉得这全是他睡眠时大脑活跃活动制造出来的假象。

Harry 每一次都顺着 Louis 的话讲下去，听他的梦，这一次也不例外。他撑着一边太阳穴，对着 Louis 说：“所以，这次你梦到什么了，Louis？”

“说实话有些难以启齿。”

“噢拜托，我们都快十八岁了，还有什么不能聊。”

“好吧。我梦到……”Louis 抓着一支铅笔在手中转，太紧张，总是转掉，“……我梦到我和你，出现在一个酒吧，1976 年。”

“1976 年？”这串数字是 Harry 心中的警铃。

“梦里他们在说美国建国两百年。我记得是 1976 年。嘿，我们在看的书最开始就提到了这个，所以我记得。”

建国庆典的那一天，Harry 本打算和友人前往另一家酒吧，但水泄不通，于是他们溜进人行道边最近的那个，在那里他遇见了 Louis。 

他轻咳一声，说：“我们出现在酒吧也不是什么难以启齿的事吧。”

“噢，不止这个。然后我们……”Louis 捡起他的笔又继续转，继续掉，在他的笔记本上划出灰黑色的划痕，“……你和我，我们在一家旅馆里。嗯。”

他等着 Louis 把话说完，而 Louis 用一声“嗯”收尾以后就打开他笔记本中写满阅读笔记的那一页。Harry 看他脸红，所以也不忍要他把剩下的细节道出。举起茶杯，他吹凉水面，喝了一口，对 Louis 说，恐怕你的女友不会喜欢这个梦。

“女友？”Louis 甩下铅笔，惊异。

“嗯，那个有深棕色波浪长发的女孩，和你差不多高。”

“Tanya? 不，我和她只约会过两次，她不是我的女友。等等，你是怎么知道这个的，在你转学来之前我和她就没再见面过。”

呃。是侦探提供的消息。Harry 大意了。

“我想起来，之前见过你。”不，在这以前他们何止是“见过”。Harry 的手指擦过鼻子，他紧张时会这么做，然后伸手去拿丢在桌旁充电的笔记本电脑，他需要做点什么来让 Louis 看不到他撒谎时的眼神，“我看到你们在约会，当我第一次来这里的时候。”

“你这么早就搬来唐卡斯特了吗？”Louis 和那个叫 Tanya 的女孩的约会似乎是在几个月前了。

Harry 又得再撒一个谎：“呃，当时我只跟我妈来，嗯……考察唐卡斯特？”

他提到了 Anne。他希望 Louis 没有注意到为什么这间能容下一家人的房子里从来只有 Harry 一个。Anne 和 Gemma 都有自己的事，她们不可能每天陪着 Harry 在唐卡斯特演一出高中生家庭的戏。

还好 Louis 点头，似乎是接受了这个可信度微薄的答案。目光垂到书本，他说他们应该要做正事了。Louis 是跑来 Harry 家讨论作业的。

他开始陈述他的读后感，边说边用铅笔在笔记本的墨黑字迹下划没有意义的线。他们选读的是关于艾滋的书，八十年代曾身为记者的 Harry 不用细读都能拉出详尽的时间线，况且这本书的作者还是他当时的友人，Harry 在本书的调查过程中给予过帮助，致谢名单上还印着 Harry 的名字——不过姓氏不是“Styles”，他用着假姓氏，人类中只有 Louis 知道他叫“Styles”。

那位作者在 1988 年因艾滋而离世。后来回到英国的 Harry 和 Louis 还曾接手过他的工作，在报纸专栏上用新的笔名记录 1988 年后世界艾滋疫情的发展和医学界与政界的举措。Harry 想起，当年他们也是这样，并着肩在书房里，Louis 拿着铅笔编辑他的初稿。他们时常工作到一半就说精疲力竭，但丢到改了一半的稿子、在沙发上亲吻腻歪时却从没喊累。

Harry 原本计划继续写下去，至少要完整记录九十年代。而在那一个十年的开端，1990 年的 2 月，飞来横祸让他后来的计划全数荒废。

他想得太远。Louis 在他眼前打响指，念着他的名字企图唤回 Harry 的注意力。Harry 快速摇摇脑袋，说抱歉他走神了，问 Louis 讲到了哪里。

“我刚才说，我对这个主题很感兴趣，但可惜作者只写到了他离世前。不过我搜到了一些，呃，算是续作吗？有个叫 Mick Greenberg 的记者在 1988 到 1990 年记录了这两年里的抗艾行动，我打印了下来，如果你有兴趣的话可以读一读？”

噢，Mick Greenberg。

那是 Harry 那段时期的笔名。

他根本不需要阅读。十余年过去，Harry 仍旧记得每一行句与每一个词，以及它们背后的小事。但 Harry 仍接过 Louis 递来的打印纸，用余光去看一眼 Louis，确认 Louis 什么都没察觉、他的梦里从未出现他们两人一个写稿、一个改稿的场景。

Harry 看着 Louis 在他八十年代末写的稿件上做的笔记。他有时只圈起一个词，在旁边备注“好词！！”——Louis 不知道那个词便是他自己修改的，他的赞美原路返回给十多年前的自己。

Harry 继续读下去，专注得仿佛是第一次接触这篇文章。他想起他们就这篇文章的排序进行过小小的争吵，在引入叙事时是该倒叙还是正叙。那时 Louis 还敢和他争吵——即便那些争吵不过像猫咪在闹脾气，最后猫总会来蹭蹭你的脚踝说和好吧。而现在，Harry 的眼睛悄悄从纸张中抬起，去看 Louis。现在他们之间很安静，很礼貌，维持着一种同学合作时的礼仪。

“我认为这个作者的写作风格很棒，在纪实作品中将叙事与抒情结合得很好。其实这不容易。”似乎是觉得眼前的安静有些尴尬，Louis 忽然开口点评，“可惜他从未透露其他消息，在 1990 年后好像封笔了，我怎么都……搜不到他的更多资料。不知道他为什么停笔。”

_他是活生生的、正在你面前的我。他停笔是因为你当年的离世。他的写作风格不是他一人的写作风格，而是两个人的，是我和你的结晶。_

Harry 多想告诉 Louis，那是他们二者的成就，也应是他们二人都共有的记忆。十多年后他们终于又坐在一起，但 Louis 的记忆被漂得苍白、干净。没收到 Harry 回复的他转过头，无辜又迷茫的蓝眼对着 Harry，昭示着他对眼前的一无所知。Harry 知道 Louis 没有错，他没有遗忘什么，这是一个全新的 Louis，1991 年生，他的记忆里没有也不应有这一段。

但他仍然还是 Louis 啊。他 _应当_ 要记得。

“你想起什么了吗，Louis？”Harry 放下手中的纸张，问。

他的问题来得奇怪，砸得 Louis 不解， “‘想起什么’？我觉得我没有想起什么。有什么是我应该想起的吗？”

_你应该想起这是我们共同完成的作品。你应该想起我。_

而 Harry 只能看到 Louis 保持着疑惑迷茫的眼神，他微幅摆动头发，说他什么都想不起，他们不是才相识一个周吗，没有什么值得追溯的远久的回忆吧。

Louis 再开口，口吻平淡地说：“我只知道你叫 Harry，你刚转来我们学校，你在学校里喜欢独处、不怎么说话——虽然我觉得你不是这样的性格。你喜欢喝很苦的咖啡，你的作业总完成得很好。噢，还有，你是我经常梦到的人。我只知道这些，Harry。你没有让我了解你太多。”

Harry 早该知道，重返 Louis 身边的计划再糟糕不过。Louis 不可能记起关于他的任何，Harry 只会成为如今 Louis 人生中的一道只渗出血珠的擦伤，终究会愈合与被遗忘，那点轻微的疼痛甚至不值得被伤的人为它喊出声。坐在 Louis 身边，Harry 用一下午观察 Louis，除却皱纹与自信少了一些，那明明和他熟知的 Louis 根本没有不同，但一切全都被改变。他们的手臂偶尔相碰，Harry 隔着皮肤感受 Louis 涌动的血液，想知道 Louis 的血液是否仍是曾经那样鲜甜。不，这个想法肯定会将 Louis 吓跑，他还不知道 Harry 是传说中的吸血鬼，而以前的 Louis 会习以为常地伸出手臂，说“你自己尝尝就知道了”。

时针正正指向“6”时，Louis 说他该回家了。而 Harry 知道，家对于曾经的 Louis 而言是有 Harry 在的属于他们二人的地方。他下意识把“你要去哪？”问出口，Louis 的回答口吻仍是贯穿今日的困惑，说，回他的家，妈妈和妹妹在的地方。

要和旁人解释自己的“家”真是奇怪。Harry 意识到自己的失态，他吸吸鼻子，站在收拾背包的 Louis 身边，说他送 Louis 出门。

走过一楼客厅，Louis 看到钢琴时，说他也会弹钢琴，虽然弹得不是很好。还有琴凳下的滑板，他说哪天他和 Harry 可以一起去滑，他知道一个比滑板公园更好的地方，而且那儿人很少，还可以踢球。在 Harry 想告诉自己，眼前的 Louis 不是 Louis 时，Louis 总要蹦出来提示 Harry，他仍然是那个他，他弹钢琴，他喜欢抱着滑板到处跑，他喜欢在任何场地踢球，有一次甚至把球踢进海里，最后他们游过去捡。

已经走出门的 Louis 折返回来，背部贴着门框，面对另一边的 Harry，他说： “你今天不太对劲，Harry。”

“我知道。”

“有什么事发生了吗？你可以告诉我。”

“你帮不了忙，Louis。”

_谁都帮不了忙。_ Harry 想滚出唐卡斯特、重滚回意大利继续过他孤独的吸血鬼生活。

而 Louis 不放弃，好像坚信他能改变 Harry 什么。他说：“或许我能够帮上忙呢？”

Harry 想的是：真正需要改变的是你。他突然烦躁，侧头吐一口不耐烦的气，然后对着 Louis 说：“相信我，Louis，你帮不了我什么。”

他看到 Louis 皱眉，对他的回复表示反对，坚信自己能做点什么。在 Louis 的反驳出口前，Harry 继续说，真的，你就回家吧，Louis，我现在需要一个人。

他真的需要一个人。每一秒面对 Louis 都是一种煎熬。

Louis 攥紧背包背带，他语气坚定，说好，再见，也没叫 Harry 的名字，像他的告别能够随便抛给任何一个人。他打开车门、迅速爬上驾驶位，在驶离 Harry 前向他投去长久一眼，叹了口气，最后和汽车消失在路的拐角，只剩依稀可听到的行驶声。他回家，没有 Harry 的家。

**c**

Harry 没有离开唐卡斯特。后来他与 Louis 间的关系保持着一种微妙的沉默。称不上严肃，他们没有发生重大的争执。这种沉默十分默契，他们知道彼此都需要这个。他们在课堂或走廊上见面，点头问好，然后不说话，Louis 认为 Harry 不想也不会谈，Harry 认为 Louis 终会厌烦他，他在 Louis 眼里一定是一个第一次见面就哭、后来拒绝他人好意的混蛋。所以他们保持无言。

合作的作业拿到了班级最高分。Harry 多么想看到 Louis 在得到褒奖时不加约束的骄傲的笑，Louis 以前总是这么干，还会对那些指责他过分骄傲的人竖起中指，他的脾气是有点躁，但 Harry 能承受，能拥抱，能喜欢。而现在在接受老师表扬的 Louis 只是浅浅一笑，露出他柔软的眼角纹，说谢谢，补充一句 Harry 其实才是这份作业的主力。他提到 Harry 时却没有望向 Harry 一眼。

Louis 在回避他的眼神，Harry 知道。有时他们远远地碰见，距离没有到需要打招呼的地步，但 Harry 确信 Louis 看到了他。在目光相接的那瞬，Louis 的眉头下垂，抹上忧愁。Harry 想，Louis 大概是想起了昨夜的梦，或许 Harry 又在其中。他想知道 Louis 梦到了什么，有没有梦到他们在壁炉边相拥睡觉、Louis 的梦话总是说得很长；有没有梦到他们在城堡门前的树下亲热时忘了 Anne 那天要来拜访、Harry 要给 Louis 手淫的场景差点被自己亲妈目睹；有没有梦到在临近高潮时 Harry 会在他的脖颈处伸出獠牙逗他玩，总弄得 Louis 很痒然后又把 Harry 绞得更紧。

他看到 Louis 想走过来，到他面前，和他说什么。但 Louis 最后只是撇过头走开，Harry 看到他的眉毛拧得更愁。

上帝，他希望 Louis 不会梦到那一天，1990 年 2 月 1 日，他离开的那一天。Harry 希望 Louis 永远梦到快乐的好事，不要疼痛。虽然那些“好事”对于现在的 Harry 来说，全是苦的。

冬假前的最后一节课是文学。Harry 坐在 Louis 的斜后面。在一百多年的生活里，Harry 已经学了太多次莎士比亚，早能将老师在讲的《李尔王》倒背如流。其实其他课也同样，他不听，总是分神去找 Louis。Harry 观察他的后背，肉眼——吸血鬼的肉眼，不是人类的——可测 Louis 比上一周更瘦。他的头发忘了剪，贴着领口，遮住 Harry 曾经喜欢抚摸的颈后的位置。看得出神，都忘了自己正在偷窥，Louis 突然的转身撞得 Harry 措手不及。他猛地要低头转移目光，却被 Louis 眼圈的红色拦下滞留在原处。天，Louis 什么时候哭过了。

他真想立刻丢纸条给 Louis，问问发生了什么、可以和他诉说。但想起上一次 Louis 对他这么说时，他却表现得像个混蛋，Harry 还是摁灭了这个想法。

他想，他与 Louis 还是保持距离吧。对于重新进入 Louis 的生活、在他心中再度取得一个位置，Harry 已经不持希望。这不是 Louis 的问题，不，绝对不是 Louis 的问题，Harry 相信这只是他的问题。是他太留恋十几年前的过去，让它一直牵绊着束缚着自己，而不愿尝试在新的时间里开启新的故事。

而 Harry 仍然想和 Louis 说一声“圣诞快乐”，表明我还是在乎你的。下课后，收拾好背包的他走过 Louis 的身边。Harry 停下脚步，鞋尖触碰 Louis 椅子脚。

“Louis，圣诞快乐。”

Louis 抬头，眼圈的泛红变淡，但蓝色的眼睛还荡漾着眼泪的波纹。他张开嘴唇，Harry 以为会等来一句相同的“圣诞快乐”，但 Louis 却问：“Harry，你要一个人过圣诞吗？”

呃，Harry 从来没有一个人过圣诞过。以前他有家人，后来再多一个 Louis，虽然再推后就又只有家人了，但至少他身边总是有人陪。

难道是 Louis 发现他的屋子里从来只有他一人，识破了谎言么？

Harry 急忙回答：“不，我要去我妈那里。有她，我姐，还有她们的男朋友。为什么你要问这个？”

“因为我梦到你平安夜一个人在房间里哭，哭得很大声。”Louis 停下，思考着是否要把接下来的话说出。

他的桌面仍未收拾，和 Harry 讲话时 Louis 的手指一直捏着书本页脚。现在，他放下两指间被捏皱的纸张，手腕移到 Harry 露出外套的衬衫袖口边，手指抚摸袖口上的纽扣。

Louis 继续说：“……你边哭边念着我的名字，Harry。天啊，我不知道为什么会梦到这个。但那真的是你，你真的在喊着我的名字，我没有听错。”

噢，那是 1990 年平安夜，他失去 Louis 后的第一个 Louis 的生日，和家人道晚安以后他一个人在房间里哭。后来的十几个平安夜，Harry 当然也哭过，但头一个是最凶的，到最后他逐渐边喝酒边流泪强迫自己接受事实。

他的手腕被 Louis 的五指扣上。Harry 听 Louis 继续说：“所以，我想，那可能是对我的召唤？如果你要一个人过圣诞的话，你可以来我家。你知道，你家总是只有你一个人，我担心你会太孤单。”

Harry 想说，他早已习惯了孤单，并与“一个人”这个事实和解。他可以很好，可以不需要有人陪，他只需要一点酒，可能偶尔他会想要一支烟。他已经孤单了十几年，或许还要再孤单几百年，吸血鬼的人生没那么浪漫。

另一手解开 Louis 的五指，Harry 说，谢谢你的好意，但梦只是梦而已，Louis，现实中我不会一个人过圣诞，怎么会有人一个人过圣诞呢。我要走了，还要开车赶去我妈那里呢，就这样吧，Louis，圣诞快乐，再见。

他差点要把一句“生日快乐”也说出口，而 Louis——这个 Louis——从未让 Harry 知晓他的生日。在出口以前，Harry 放开 Louis 的手指，丢他在原处、迅速逃离。他听到 Louis 在身后叫他的名字，他好像还说自己梦到了什么，Harry 没有听清，他跑进身边的洗手间，闯入一个隔间，坐在马桶上，弯腰把头埋进大腿间。

那一声声熟悉的“Harry”逐渐接近洗手间。Harry 不想让 Louis 发现，拜托了 Louis 现在就让他一个人吧，所以他收起哭声。终于到达洗手间门前，Louis 说 Harry 你在这里吗，我想和你谈谈。没有得到任何回应，只有其他人走进洗手间时和 Louis 打招呼的声音，不久以后，Louis 的脚步声踏出洗手间。

他在隔间里等了十分钟才离开。离校前 Harry 重返文学课的教室，确认 Louis 已经回家。校园里只剩几个还不愿返家的人在球场上踢球，Harry 在远处看了一眼，没有 Louis。

在回家的公车上，Harry 开始后悔，他应该和 Louis 谈谈的，听他说他还梦到了什么。他想起自己对 Louis 说“梦只是梦而已”，天他真是个自虐的傻瓜，明明知道 Louis 的这些梦不只是梦、而是所有发生过的真实。他不是想要 Louis 知道这些不只是梦而已吗？而当 Harry 想到，若 Louis 知道这些是真实的过去时会有的反应，他感到害怕。

Harry 不知道眼前的 Louis 是否会和曾经那个无畏的 Louis 一样，得知他的梦境皆是前世的事实、得知他和 Harry 曾相爱过——噢，还有得知 Harry 的吸血鬼身份时——是会坦然地耸肩接受，还是骂 Harry 简直疯了然后跑开。

他承认自己没有 Louis 勇敢，不敢去承担后果，与其让 Louis 知道真相后从他身边跑走，不如与 Louis 维持算得上平静和谐的同学或朋友关系，这是稳妥的选择。天知道他怎么活到了一个相比挑战、更追求安全的岁数。

所以，在离家还有五十米处，Harry 看到 Louis 蹲在他的家门口时，他立刻躲开了。他躲在一棵大树的树干后，看 Louis 在天暗后更为冷酷的冬风里发抖。Harry 应该去拥抱 Louis 的。

而他没有，他只是在远处看，看到 Louis 在打了第三个喷嚏后站起身，敲着 Harry 的家门、对着漆黑一片的屋子叫着他的名字。找不到 Harry 的 Louis 在数分钟后终于选择了放弃，而 Harry 不知道他在那里等了多久。他看到 Louis 抓起背包的那只手冻得发红，他应该分自己的手套给 Louis。

Louis 朝自己家的方向走去。他突然转过身，面朝 Harry 躲着的大树这边的方向，停下脚步。

很多时候，Harry 相信他与 Louis 之间有心灵感应。他们总能找到彼此在哪，正如 1976 年他们在浩大的喧闹的纽约城里找到彼此。现在，在不远处停下脚步的 Louis 问，Harry，你是不是在这里。他能感应到 Harry 的能力仍旧没变，让 Harry 又相信 Louis 还是那个 Louis。

他没有给 Louis 回应，听到 Louis 对着空气说：“你在这里的，对吧？

“我不知道你为什么要逃避我，Harry，但是我想和你谈谈，因为，再这样继续下去我快要疯了。

“关于平安夜的梦我没有说完。我还看到你拿出一张照片，上面有我和你。你……你和现在差不多，但照片上的我看起来不年轻。三十多岁吧，我想。我和你在照片里接吻。我知道这很奇怪，操，但是我梦到了它，我不知道这是怎么回事。

“我从一年前开始做有关你的梦，在你转学来之后做得更多。你还记得 Tanya 吗？她和你很像，所以我以为她是我梦中的人，但约会后我发现不是，她和梦中人的性格不一样。

“但你和梦中的人……天，你们就是完全一样的，Harry。我知道我像在说胡话，但这是真的。虽然我不知道这些梦到底是怎么回事，是在预示未来还是什么，我不知道。

“我总觉得你知道什么，Harry。就算是我想多了，也请你不要逃避我。

“还有，我真的不希望你一个人过圣诞节。即使没有昨天的梦，我想我也会问你要不要和我一起过圣诞。因为你好像总是一个人。

“操，我到底在说什么，我都不知道你有没有在这。”Louis 吸了一口鼻水，Harry 听到他的鼻音越来越重，一声声闷响。

“圣诞快乐，Harry。真的，圣诞快乐。”

d

圣诞后一天，Harry 终于受不了不断催促他采取行动的家人，一清早独自开车离开。Louis 说得没错，他的圣诞——现在勉强还算——要一个人过。所有朋友都回归了家庭，他无处可去，现在回唐卡斯特指不定会被 Louis 遇见、他独自一人的事实要被揭穿。于是 Harry 往他的城堡走。那里是他永远可以依靠的落脚点。

每半个月都有人来打扫，那里没有积灰。Harry 点燃壁炉里的柴火后蜷在大厅的沙发中。Louis 所梦到的那张照片，Harry 记得是在这儿拍的，1989 年的平安夜，Louis 生日的留影。照片收藏在楼上的一个房间里，那里四壁内皆是和 Louis 有关的物件。过去的 Louis 在世上没有更多牵挂，他所有的东西全部留在了 Harry 的城堡内保管。

Harry 踏上楼梯，走到属于 Louis 的储藏室前。他拧动门把手，在彻底扭开门锁前迟疑。上一次踏入这间房间约莫是五年前，在那之后 Harry 尝试不再去触碰和 Louis 有直接联系的物件、试图遏制关于 Louis 的回忆被开启。但这座城堡，外面的整个世界，每一处都携着 Louis 的残影。即便 Harry 闭上眼睛不去看，他也能绘出他们的每一张照片中的线条走向和阴影，他完全记得 Louis 在他身边每一秒的模样，从他的二十六岁到三十九岁，他皮肤的纹路，毛发的粗细，面部的轮廓。

最后 Harry 还是没有踏入 Louis 的储藏室。他在门边滑下、坐地，闭眼去想每个生日他们拍的照片。他想起前天是现在的 Louis 的十八岁生日，然而他连在 Louis 面前说一句简单的“生日快乐”的资格也没有。因为 Louis 从未告诉过 Harry 他的生日，Harry 该如何同 Louis 解释他无需任何人告知、早已知道。但 Harry 还是做了点小事。他换上和如今字迹完全不同的字体写了一封匿名生日贺信寄到 Tomlinson 家。他不在乎 Louis 不知道信件来自 Harry，甚至祈祷 Louis 不会发现他，Harry 只想让 Louis 知道有一个人在乎他。这样就好。

在城堡的日子睡不好，他和 Louis 一样，做许多有关过去的梦，所以，感到困扰的 Harry 比计划里提前三天回到唐卡斯特。对此地他不甚熟悉，也没有朋友，除了睡觉就是看电视，偶尔出门散步，活动在离 Louis 较远的地方。

这天，Harry 刚出门就被邻居叫到。他知道对方是忙碌的单身母亲，曾经有偿让 Harry 帮他照看刚上小学的小孩，Harry 欣然接受，最后没收下钱，只是要了两块可以回家烤面包用的黄油和几个鸡蛋。对方牵着孩子走到 Harry 面前，称她现在要赶去公司一趟，问 Harry 可否将孩子送到社区东边的五人制球场，那儿有个 Payne 老师，把孩子交给 Payne 老师就好。

从不会拒绝任何委托的 Harry 答应，仍旧拒绝任何报酬。他牵着小男孩的手朝球场走，步行十五分钟便走到排列着数个五人制球场的场地。Payne 老师并不难找，所有正在使用的五人制球场里只有一个挤满了小学年龄的孩子。Harry 把男孩交给 Payne，在签到表上签到确认，他准备转身要离开。这里离 Louis 家近，Louis 喜欢踢球，在此处会遇见 Louis 的概率大幅上升。Harry 不能久待。

而好巧不巧，Harry 刚转身，就碰上了 Louis。

他看起来刚踢完球，从别的球场跑来，冬风中上衣也被汗水浸透，发尾挂着汗珠，气喘吁吁。Louis 戳着 Payne 的背，说“嘿 Liam 我那边正在休息，跑来看看你”——看来他和 Payne 认识——接着注意到离 Payne 只有两步远的 Harry。

“……Harry？”Louis 摸着 Payne 的那只手放下。

回球场拿上球包的 Louis 朝 Harry 跑来。他说送 Harry 回家，顺便有事要说。噢，Harry 希望 Louis 不会再提放寒假那天他提到的事，躲在树干后的他本打算装作没听到。Harry 完全寻找不到一种具有信服力的方法向 Louis 解释那些过于写实的、快将他弄疯的梦。

他们走在冬季光秃无生机的草坪上，Louis 单肩背着包，一手抓着背带抽绳，边走边晃塞得鼓鼓的包。他比 Harry 走快一步。这是 Harry 和现在的 Louis 的第一次散步，如果算得上“散步”的话。完全不值得为之惊奇的一种日常，放到上世纪他们并肩穿梭过多少次中央公园，而同样的场景抛在现下却弥足珍贵。

转过头，Louis 在开口前看到 Harry 咬紧的嘴唇，在寒风里苍白。他没有追问 Harry 的紧张，Louis 的手指甲磨着抽绳线条的纹路，他也很紧张。

“Liam 只是我的朋友。”Louis 说。

Harry 点点头，回答：“那个小孩是我邻居。”

Louis 没有必要解释这个。Harry 想。像极了他要 Harry 别误会。而即使误会了也没什么。他不是 Louis 的恋人，也不是潜在的恋人，所以 Louis 的解释毫无必要。

噢，Louis 的恋人。Harry 低头盯着鞋尖走，想着他有没有看到哪些线索、他能不能从哪里找到 Louis 正在恋爱、可能恋爱的痕迹。没有。Louis 的生活好像和他的一样简单，至少在 Harry 转学进来以后、他所目睹到的现实是这般。他人缘不错，几乎和学校里的所有人来往密切，在球队里有几个要好的朋友。但特别一些的痕迹？Harry 在回忆中找不到。他记得 Louis 偶尔迟到，多数时候认真听课、但不乏趴桌睡觉的瞬间，放学后如果不踢球，他会立刻就回家。

想到这里时 Harry 被 Louis 握住，对方的掌心牢牢扣上锚的纹身。

“Harry，你要撞上树了。”

Harry 抬头。再多走半步他的额头便要和粗糙的树皮摩擦。

Louis 站在他身旁，继续说：“每次你和我在一起时总是心不在焉，我不知道是因为你讨厌我么？所以当我留下你时，你总是表现得这么……我不知道怎么形容，反正你总是皱眉头。我总觉得你讨厌我。”

_噢，_ _Louis_ _，我可从来没有讨厌过你一分。我也没有心不在焉。走在你身旁时我想的总是你，过去的你和现在的你，二者之间的鸿沟。_

Louis 走近一步，他的运动背包滑过 Harry 的大衣。Harry 闻到羽绒衣和球衣下 Louis 运动后的气味。

他看到 Louis 朝相反方向撇头，接着撇回来望向 Harry，伸手拨去遮挡眼眸的刘海，说：“但是你却寄生日卡片给我。虽然我不知道你怎么知道那天是我生日的，Harry。”说完他踩在树枝上的鞋子轻拍出几个焦虑的碎拍。

Harry 决定装傻，毕竟他换了个现在的 Louis 没看过的、他过去使用的字迹。

“我没有给你寄生日卡片，Louis。我也不知道你的生日。”他撒谎，不知道脸颊有没有发红。他有理由解释，冬天脸颊容易发红，对吧？

而 Louis 的回答十分坚定：“那就是你的字迹，Harry，虽然你换了完全不同的字体，但我在梦里看你写过。”

操。Louis 的那些梦。Harry 都忘记了它们会暴露他。

但他也对 Louis 说过：“梦只是梦，不是真实的……”

“我知道。”Louis 打断，“但我认为那就是你寄来的卡片，Harry。是你吗？”

像被发现的贼，被揭露的 Harry 大脑空白，唯一的行动只是呆滞地与 Louis 对视。他反应过来时，Louis 已挨得更近，滑到 Harry 身体与树干间窄小的空间中。

Louis 低头，微微晃着脑袋，像纠结是否要开口。Harry 想去摸他的头发，吻他的头发，偶尔他会在亲吻 Louis 的头发时发现他又错用到了 Harry 的洗发水。

“我不知道你怎么知道我生日的——”

Louis 话没说完就被 Harry 打断，获得一个虚假的答案，“……偶然听到。”

“好吧。”但 Louis 狐疑地看 Harry，显然没有相信，“但我不知道你为什么要换完全不同的字迹、不想被我发现。”

“因为我想要给你祝福，却又怕你不喜欢。”这个倒是真话。

“什么？！”Louis 一脸难以置信，“……天，我怎么会不喜欢。那让我很开心，Harry，我很喜欢它。”

说完他伸手触碰 Harry 大衣的纽扣，接着手指探入 Harry 大衣里的卫衣，一只手大胆地滑进卫衣口袋里。看都没看 Harry 一眼，Louis 让另一手也从口袋的另一侧跟上。他的十指在 Harry 的卫衣口袋里交叉，骨节隔着衣料贴着 Harry 的皮肤，那让 Harry 感到小腹发紧。

“还有……我喜欢你。

“我知道我们认识没多久，也没有接触太多，我知道，Harry，我知道。我也知道一见钟情听起来不值得相信，你觉得很傻吧？但是，操，这就是事实，我不知道怎么回事。我喜欢你，非常喜欢你，Harry Styles。”

关于一见钟情的可信度，Harry 难以评价。他天生浪漫，相信一切好的可能，其中包括原因不明的一见钟情的可能。不过，Harry 曾经只是相信这个可能的存在，存在在别人身上，而降临不到他这边。直到 1976 年，他唯一一次的一见钟情，划定了 Harry 之后的格局。好吧，那不再是唯一一次，现在，他与新的 Louis 再遇到同样的命运。

Harry 感到疑惑。作为在人间已行走过百余年的吸血鬼，他相信拥有更多记忆、见证历史脉络的他能摸索出一些规律，瞥到普通人永远无法看到的真相。但十几年后，在新的一个 Louis 这里，他不解，又得向上帝发问，为什么 Louis 会频繁做关于 Harry 的梦，为什么 Louis 会又对他一见钟情。太多为什么与太多巧合了。好像这真的就是上帝的旨意，划定的命运，如侦探所说，“说不定 Louis 一直在等你”，上帝让他一直在等。

他听 Louis 对着他的胸口说，他决定不再纠结于那些梦境，它们预示着什么或暗示着什么，只有上帝知道，既然他得不到答案那么便不想去追问。Louis 继续说，他想要把握眼前的就好。他说他真的喜欢 Harry。他重述了一见钟情，强调它的不可思议，但即便难以置信，它仍然是真的。

讲到这里，Louis 察觉 Harry 的走神。塞在 Harry 卫衣口袋里的一只手钻出，它攀上 Harry 卫衣帽子抽绳的尾端。Louis 攥着它，拉低 Harry 的头。

他问 Harry，可以吻我一下吗。

察觉自己话语和要求的突然，接着 Louis 的手指急忙松开抽绳，滑到卫衣肋骨处。

“我是说，如果你想的话。”Louis 语速飞快地补充。

那只滑到肋骨的手被 Harry 的左手握住。在卫衣口袋里的那只，被伸进口袋的 Harry 的右手缠上五指。Harry 的手更大，它们将 Louis 的双手覆盖。他牵引着 Louis 的双手，贴上 Louis 脸颊的两边。

如果 Louis 记得，他会记得，他们有一次清晨醒来，想要亲吻彼此，于是心灵相接，同时将双手伸向对方、要去捧起对方的脸颊。最后是 Louis 的手盖在 Harry 的手上、他们的四只手捧着 Harry 的脸庞，Louis 凑上去。

而 Louis 不记得。他眼中的惊诧，仿佛这是他们第一次用这一方式接吻，仿佛这是他们第一次接吻。他应当记得 Harry 的柔软度，唇纹的纹路，正如同 Harry 记得他的一般，但所有写在 Louis 眼里——一切是全新的、陌生的。

Harry 有些心痛，贴在 Louis 颧骨上的拇指不自觉摁得用力，想必摁疼了 Louis，因为 Louis 的牙关无意咬到 Harry 刚探进他口腔里的舌尖。他们忽然松开彼此，急忙说抱歉。然后 Louis 甩下肩膀上的球包，微微踮脚补足他们身高的差距，他搂上 Harry 的肩膀，说他有些兴奋，他觉得看上去 Harry 也是。他说这话时眼睛像夏季日光闪耀下的海洋，完全被照亮，Harry 想他第一次看到这个 Louis 在他面前这么快乐，像他曾经认识的 Louis。不，不是“像”，Louis 本身就是 Louis。

他开始觉得自己这一次做了正确的选择。或许上帝真的一直在让眼前的 Louis 等着他的到来。长存在他脑内的顾虑在此时开始淡化——该怎么告诉 Louis 他的身份，他们的过去，这一次他们会有何种模样的未来。这些突然在近来格外谨慎的 Harry 脑海里隐形。他只是想要让 Louis 快乐。如果不是永久，如果他们在未来不是因为意外、而是因为分歧而分开，他们只能暂时快乐，那么 Harry 也想让 Louis 快乐。

Harry 微张嘴唇迎接 Louis 的吻，手掌探到 Louis 的羽绒服下，隔着半湿的球衣驻足在 Louis 的腰窝，在那里描绘他熟悉又陌生的曲线，让 Louis 忍不住停下亲吻，舌头离开 Harry 的嘴，边用嘴唇蹭 Harry 的唇，边笑着说他有点痒。那让 Harry 听到后也笑了起来。他想，不仅 Louis 会快乐，他也是快乐的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完待续（


End file.
